HELP ME!
by Sir Psychopath
Summary: Hi, this is my first Naruto story. Basically this is an English assessment that I need to improve, but don't know how to. So I REALLY need your help. It involve Itachi, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan & Deidara. Rated T for violence.


**AN: Hi peeps! This is my first ever Naruto story. Ok, now let's get down to business. Basically, this is for my English assessment that needs to be handed in tomorrow & I wanted to know what you all thought of it first. It's supposed ot be a scary story (which I'm _really_ not good at!) & not swearing- I also had to change some the Akatsuki's appearances (Itachi & Hidan's eyes, Konan's hair) & relationships with eachother (Itachi & Konan are twins, & Deidara & Sasori are cousins). Anyways, I hope you all like it. Clod.**

"Oi! Can we go in there, Pansy Boy?" Hidan asked his blonde friend, while pointing at the haunted house.

Deidara shrugged, "If you want to, yeah."

Hidan smirked evilly & pushed his friends toward the entrance where a man with an ACDC t-shirt, ginger hair & lots of facial piercings, stood at the pay booth. Hidan dropped the money on the counter before marching inside with Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Kakuzu, & Sasori in tow.

Deidara snapped his cerulean eyes open, gasping for air. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin- it always ended this way when he thought of that night. He sighed before clambering out of bed. Glancing over to his older cousin, Sasori- who was sprawled across the camp-bed- Deidara sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, as he trudged down stairs to the kitchen. Once at his destination, he made a mug of coffee, to keep his mind distracted. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was 2:47 pm. After making the coffee, Deidara sat down at the table, wrapping his cold fingers around the warm mug- he began to think about how everything had changed, since that day. Nothing was the same…

"Hidan, what is it with your fascination with these places?" Konan, the only girl of the group, asked the albino, staring at him with her coal black eyes. The said man shrugged & kept walking through the pitch black, blinded by darkness.

"Maybe he's trying to prove something." Sasori stated, scratching his chin in thought.

"What? That he's not scared?" smirked Kakuzu, who looked up from counting the money in his wallet; a normal hobby for the tanned man. Itachi snickered at this, breaking his emotionless mask.

"Shut it, Itachi," Hidan growled "The rest of you can too!" Hidan stormed off & went around a corner.

"That wasn't nice guys." Konan scolded them, like a mother telling off her children.

"Sorry, Konan." They mumbled. A loud crash echoed through the corridors followed by Hidan's voice cursing up a storm. They shared a look between each other before running in the direction of the noise.

Kakuzu kicked the door open & froze at the sight before him- Hidan was crushed up in the corner of the room, with a tall ginger haired man looming over him. The man had a green-ish tint to his skin & was covered in scars, his clothes were torn & blood was dribbling out of his mouth. He must've heard them or sensed their presence, as he turned around to meet their gazes. Konan cringed into Itachi's side, who placed an arm around his sister protectively. Sasori & Deidara rubbed their eyes in disbelief, not wanting to believe what was happening. Kakuzu glared at the man, staring into his bright red eyes, which glowed in the moonlit room. What was he? What had happened to the red-eyed man? Itachi pushed Konan into Deidara, & took a step towards Hidan. The strange man turned his attention towards Itachi; smirking before licking his lips. Itachi grunted, & took another step forward; causing the man to smile wickedly.

By this time, Hidan had managed to start creeping around the man. Kakuzu took note of his friend's actions & was now praying that he would be able to overcome his biggest obstacle yet. In front of Hidan lay a tall chest of drawers & on the floor… well, there wasn't really one- 4 of the oak floorboards were missing, meaning that he'd have to jump. To make matters worse, to his left was the man, a few millimetres distance between them. Kakuzu racked his brain for some sort of distraction. Itachi shuffled forwards again, this time the red-eyed man took a step towards them. Consequently, it gave Kakuzu an idea… he took 3 strides towards the man; he was in front of Itachi now. Just as Kakuzu had suspected the man took a couple of steps forward.

Hidan stared at the tallest member of the group, shock & anger dominated his emotions. He sent Kakuzu a glare, to which the said man winked knowingly. Hidan clenched his fists; he was going to punch Kakuzu for being so stupid. However, he could only do this if they lived.

Konan gasped as Kakuzu took 3 steps forwards, so that he was standing in front of her twin- the green-tinged man replied with a couple of steps of his own.

Her heart pounded in her chest; all she could think about were the different outcomes of their current situation… all of which included them all dying. A thump on the other side of the room snapped her out of her trance. She peered around Deidara's shoulder- Hidan had jumped & landed on the other side of the missing floorboards. Unfortunately, the strange man had also noticed this, & leaped towards Hidan, who cursed in response. In a split second, Kakuzu was pinning down the red-eyed man.

"Run!" he commanded his friends, who were too shocked to move. "Go, now! I can handle this." He reassured them. Obviously, luck wasn't on their side today- right after those words spilled from his lips, the red-eyed man attacked. An ear-splitting scream escaped from his mouth, as the man latched himself onto Kakuzu's arm with his mouth, before tearing off a chunk of flesh. Kakuzu howled in pain. Hidan pounced at the man, grabbing a large, thick book on the way. He whack the man around the head, rendering him unconscious; Hidan then hauled a deteriorating Kakuzu over his shoulder before running out of the room, the others close behind him.

They kept running, wanting to get as far away as they could get from their current destination. They rounded the final corner, seeing light at the end of the corridor. They started to run quicker than before. Konan tripped on a flicked up rug & landed face first, knocking her out. A dark shadow loomed over her sleeping body, salivating at the sight of the blood flowing from her head.

Deidara spun around, after realising that Konan wasn't with them anymore. His eyes widened once he saw the red-eyed man looming over the raven haired beauty, whom was sprawled out on the floor. Deidara took off in their direction. Arriving just in time to receive a blow to his left eye.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the dimly lit corridor. Sasori span on his heel, & headed to where the scream came from. He wasn't greeted a pleasant sight; Konan lay on the floor, while his younger cousin was thrown into the wall, with blood dripping off his chin. Sasori couldn't tell where the blood came from, as Deidara's long blonde locks covered his face. The red-eyed man glanced hungrily between Konan & Deidara, before hobbling over towards the blonde. Sasori ran to Deidara & yanked him up off the floor. The man then changed his route & started heading towards the raven haired girl on the floor. The red headed boy ran to Konan, he bent down to pick her up, when a sudden pain surged through his body, making him fall to a crouch- he scooped up the unconscious girl into his arms, before running as fast as his legs would take him, with Deidara right beside him.

… Deidara wiped his puffy, red eye; he hadn't realised that he'd been crying. After that day many events had occurred; Kakuzu had died from blood loss; Konan got amnesia, so couldn't remember anything after her 15th birthday two years ago; Deidara lost all sight in his eye & had to have his left eye taken out as it became infected; Sasori's has a scar on his back that's there for life; Itachi was sent to a mental institute after telling the police what had happened- they didn't believe him, he soon became depressed & traumatised; & worst of all Hidan committed suicide- he felt so guilty that Kakuzu died & thought that it was his fault- so he said he wanted to join him, therefore he jumped of block of flats & got impaled on the fence.

Sasori entered the kitchen to see Deidara slumped over the table weeping. He sighed as he removed the cold mug of coffee from his cousin's hands & sat down to join the mourning.

Nothing was the same…

**AN: Tadaa! So what did you think? I hope you all liked it. :) Please review, because I need to know what you all think. There was supposed to be a 1000 word limit that I kinda went over... so if you see any bits that you think I can get rid of please tell me. So, yeah... Review, please. PEACE OUT! Clod. P.S. Promise me you'll review; I'll keep my fingers crossed. :3**

**_++8_**  
**_++88_**  
**_+++8_**  
**_+++888888088_++_**  
**_+++8888888088_+88**  
**_++880_+++88_+88_**  
**_++880_+++88_++88_**  
**_++8888_+++8880++88_+++88_**  
**_++8888+++8880++8888_++888_**  
**_+++888++8888+++888888++888_**  
**_++++88++8888++8888888++888_**  
**_+++++++888888888888888888_**  
**_++++++88888888888888888_**  
**_++++++++000888888888888_**  
**_+++++++000088888888888_**  
**_+++++++00088888888888_**  
**_+++++++088888888888_**  
**_+++++++088888888888_**  
**_+++++++8888888888_**  
**_+++++++0088888888_**  
**_++++++0088888888_**


End file.
